


How I Lived in the Shadows, and Then One Day I Didn't

by Jayteesee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, First Marvel fic so don't kill me, Fix-It of Sorts, Marvel - Freeform, POV First Person, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to save his life. Why? 'Cause I'm bored. I need something to do. And deep down, I think I'm a really good person. Besides, he's sort of a friend, and he sort of is important to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So first Marvel fic. Hopefully it's alright. Maybe you'll like it. If you do, any type of feedback is appreciated.

So a giant robot hell-bent on world destruction was in an abandoned looking old building with the Avengers and two kids around my age that were only seeing red... and from what I gathered, most of the red was coming from Tony's suit. I decided to not show myself... just help out on the good side every now and then. Honestly, with the way Wanda was swinging some the Avengers around, they were lucky I was there to help break some falls. Like I said, I just wanted to lay low, but for two reasons: One was I was not supposed to be out, but I had escaped the Experiments a year ago, and I was _not_ going back, and two was I wanted to find out what was going on. Besides, I got the pleasure of watching the Maximoff boy. Who actually gets to see him when he's not in a blur speeding every which way?

Well, this was not the day I was expecting to come into any actual contact with him, but it just so happened that he saw me lurking in the shadows and rushed back to investigate. I sensed that he saw me and tried to run, but... well, running from Pietro never works out. "Who are you?" he asked.

Before I could open my mouth he stopped me, "No, no. Are you an Avenger or friend?"

"Well, I'm not an Avenger. I just kinda saw a big metal man and decided to follow it like any normal person... or abnormal person... or whichever would do," I replied.

Pietro rolled his eyes. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Y/N," I replied smiling, "And yours?"

"None of your business..."

"But we were just starting to get to know each other," I said giving an obnoxious smile.

"Just go. We don't need any casualties," said Pietro motioning for me to go away.

"Me? A casualty? Honey, you should of asked better questions," I said my obnoxious smile turning into a smirk.

"Why? Who are you?" asked Pietro.

"Ah, yes, see that question is the one you should have stuck with," I replied.

With a flick of my hand, I had Pietro tied up in ropes. I watched him struggle to get free. "You said you weren't an Avenger," ground out Pietro through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I may be on the opposing side, but that doesn't mean I'm an Avenger," I said.

Pietro struggled some more before shouting, "Wanda!"

I looked ahead of me to see a flash of brown hair and eyes beginning to glow red. Wanda's hands began to glow red, and I almost wanted to laugh to myself. "Please," I said rolling my eyes as I waved my hand causing her powers to dissipate.  

She looked stunned and ran over to her brother but still stared me dead in the eyes. I knew she was attempting to read my thoughts, but I would not let her. It was fun confusing them, but fun was for children... young children... babies perhaps. I had more important things to do. "Goodbye," I said waving as I departed from the scene of Wanda trying to untie her brother, and Pietro still looking at me in bewilderment.

"We'll meet again," said Wanda sternly.

"Oh, I hope so, and your brother's alright. I only tied him up. Wouldn't hurt you guys unless absolutely necessary. Besides, what a pretty face he has," I said batting my eyelashes.

I could see Wanda seething, and I found it hilarious. I helped out the Avengers in very miniscule ways until Wanda had put them all except Hawkeye out of it. I wanted to help the Avengers more, but I did not want the Maximoffs to know I was still there. The team was going to leave anyway so I decided to follow Ultron and the Maximoffs. They were more fun... and Pietro provided me with much entertainment. 

 


	2. Tides Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maximoffs were now working with the Avengers, and I... well, I was still lurking in the shadows.

I had to clamp my hand over my mouth when I saw Pietro grab the bundle of wires fueling the cradle. Honestly, that boy's temper was the only thing hotter than me... sorry, back to the story. Anyway, I had already selected Pietro as my confidant. I still did not want the Avengers to know I was around, but the more Ultron grew stronger, the more alert the Avengers grew, and the harder it was to slip under the radar. I needed someone on the inside. I just needed the chance to speak to him, and Hawkeye provided me with it.  Seeing Pietro fall through the floor was pretty hilarious, but the others really were not paying attention to him. I stood in the shadows waiting for Pietro to spot me like I knew he would, and he did.

He super-sped over to me, pushed me in a room and hissed, "Why are you here?"

"Because I needed you, baby," I said reaching up for his shoulders.

He pinned my arms by my sides. "There is a crazy robot out in the city, and I can't have any distractions," Pietro said a little bit softer.

"Do I distract you?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

I could hear the skipped breath as he let go of me and began walking towards the door. "No, wait, sorry the flirting is a blessing and curse. I really do need you for something," I said.

He turned around but maintained his distance. "I need someone on the inside that knows what's going on and knows how to find me..." I began.

"Lurking in the shadows like a madwoman," interjected Pietro.

I pointed my finger at him. "Aww, you. Yes, in the shadows. I want to help with this whole thing, but I don't want to bind myself to this team. I'm really not a good... well, let's just say I have a penchant for being more of a burden than a help," I trailed off.

"You know, we're up against a psycho-robot killer with a huge army. I'm pretty sure the Avengers would accept you with open arms," said Pietro stepping closer to me.

"Do you want to know my power?" I asked suddenly.

Pietro furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Why do you trust me like this? I'm the one you shouldn't trust. A short while ago I wanted to kill the Avengers as much as I want to help them now," said Pietro stepping even closer to me.

"For the same reason you trust being here with me," I said.

Pietro stopped walking towards me. "I highly doubt that," he said.

I watched him turn around and began to head for the door. "You're crazy, you know. But I am too. Wanda told me that when I was five," said Pietro.

I gave an exaggerated sigh. "Was that a 'yes'?" I asked.

"Yes, Shadowoman," replied Pietro as he walked out the door.

I found myself smiling for no reason except that I had a conversation with Pietro. I realized I had to have another one with him... one where he would say my name.

* * *

Sokovia was well under attack by Ultron, but fortunately there was an escape plan well under way. Pietro had already told me to leave the city, but I wanted to continue fighting. Besides, my confidant could not get killed. I needed to look out for him. I was in the shadows when Ultron unleashed "all of him" against all the Avengers. Pietro saw me do something to Wanda's blast of energy which made it more powerful than before. He zipped over to me for a brief second. "You're alright?" he asked.

"You care?" I asked.

"Shut up and answer the question," Pietro said rolling his eyes but smirking a little bit.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now kick some metal, and don't let the metal kick you," I said.

He looked confused, but he sped through the sea of metal, and I whispered, "Good boy."

The fight was almost over when Hawkeye found himself going to go get a little boy hiding behind a car. From the shadows I could see it all. I could see Ultron with the ship shooting bullets, and for an instant I saw Pietro. I could see the resolve on his face, and I thought, "He's going to do it. He'll save them."

I stayed back, and I watched Pietro push them out the way. I was waiting for him to move, to do something. The blood was trailing down his body, but he could heal, right? He has a high metabolism. "Just wait," I thought.

Pietro slowly looked up at Hawkeye. I wondered if he could see me watching him. "You didn't see _that_ coming," he said.

I smiled before I saw him drop to the ground. "Pietro..." I whispered.

It hurt more than I thought it would. Of course it hurts to see someone die, but my heart seized like it could not keep beating, and I suddenly had no control of my power. Before I blew up the city, I concentrated it in Wanda's blast of energy. If I had only done something instead of letting Pietro do it by himself. "I always do this. I always screw things up. I always do this," I repeated over and over again.

That was when it hit me. I'm going to save his life. Why? 'Cause I'm bored. I need something to do. And deep down, I think I'm a really good person. Besides, he's sort of a friend, and he sort of is important to me. The Avengers began crowding around Pietro's lifeless-looking body. Wanda was still breaking down. Now was my chance. "I'll carry him," I said coming out of the shadows.

"What?" asked Clint jumping at the sound of my voice.

"I knew Pietro. He was so hot-headed, so stupid, so annoying..." I continued.

"That is true. You really knew him?" asked Clint.

"Yes. He was an idiot that Maximoff boy. Acting quickly before his brain could catch up with him..." I said turning up the emotion in my voice.

"Alright. Take him. Just be careful," said Clint.

The Avengers left me alone with Pietro's body and as soon as they were well enough away, I got to work. "Oh, Pietro, you're gonna leave me drained for the next few days," I mumbled.

I began touching him. I touched him everywhere. I touched his body, his clothes, everything while at the same time trying to concentrate. I needed to replicate his body, and this was the easiest way to do it. When I was satisfied that I had gotten everywhere, I stepped back and concentrated my energy into my hands. Just like that, two Pietros lay beside each other. I picked up my replica and carried him to the ship leaving Sokovia and laid him down in a less crowded area where I knew Clint would find him. I ran back for the real Pietro and put my hands on him searching for what I thought I felt when I had replicated him. There was no pulse, heartbeat, or breath, but there was _life_ nonetheless. I could tell his cells were healing, rejuvenating, but at the rate they were going, he would be long past decomposing before his heart would ever start beating again. That was where I could help. I sent the little energy I had left through Pietro's body. The faintest breath of air stirred from his lips, and I smiled. I hastily carried him to a different ship from where his replica was. I decided on hiding out near the Avengers. Hiding was something I was used to doing. The only thing I needed was time. "I didn't screw up this time, Pietro," I whispered, "Hold on, buddy."

 


	3. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was awake. Finally. He just needed some readjusting.

It had been three weeks since the... incident, and Pietro was regularly breathing now. He would almost open his eyes then fall right back into unconsciousness. I was hiding out in one of Tony's old, abandoned labs. The place was wiped clean, but I worked to fix that. I really only added to beds to the room and made my own food. I had to conserve my energy to take care of Pietro. Keeping him breathing and keeping him from decomposing was pretty hard work, but I managed.

The day he woke up was the most wonderful day of my life. I had been sitting next to his bed prepping myself to dose him with my energy when I heard incoherent mumbling coming from his mouth. "Pietro," I whispered.

His eyes fluttered. "Pietro," I said a bit louder.

"Wanda?" he asked.

"Open your eyes, Pietro," I commanded softly.

He did but squinted instantly. He blinked a few times before finally looking in my face. "Y/N," he said.

I smiled and nodded excitedly. "Where am I?" he asked sitting up.

"In one of Stark's old labs. I brought you here. You were almost dead. I brought you back," I explained.

Pietro nodded and got out of the bed. He tried to walk but stumbled to the ground. "Not so fast. You were almost dead. You're not well yet," I said helping him up.

I helped him lean against the wall. He smiled at me. "Still in the shadows I see," he said.

I nodded quietly noticing the sweat that had broken out on his forehead. "You need ice," I said quickly making some on the spot.

"How... never mind," said Pietro.

I wrapped the ice in a rag and pressed it to his forehead. "Y/N," said Pietro.

"Yes," I answered.

"Thank you," he said.

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "What else could I do?" I asked.

"Left me," replied Pietro.

"And let the hottest man I've ever seen in my life die? No, honey, I may be crazy, but not that crazy," I said.

Pietro brushed some hair from my face, and I involuntarily shivered. "Get back in the bed," I said.

"Oooh, someone's being a little straightforward," said Pietro smirking as he stumbled towards it.

"That's not what I meant," I responded my smile only growing wider.

Pietro grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the bed with him. "So how do I use the bathroom?" he asked.

"There's one over there, and you better tell me when you need to go," I said sternly.

He laughed, and I had to stop myself from curling up into his side. I had been taking care of this boy for three weeks, and he had not been completely silent during his unconscious spell. Little things spilled from his mouth. Some things I knew like when he would say, "Wanda, do you have my picture?"

Some things I did not know like when he would cry obviously in deep distress about something and would mumble about the pain... horrible pain. I soothed him during these bouts, but they would still come. Despite if I knew what was going on or not, I got to know him more, and the more I knew, I wanted him back. "I'm glad to see you're alive," said Pietro.

"Me too," I replied.

The next five months went on like this. Pietro had to regain control of his super-speed and motor skills as a whole. His body had to get used to using its own energy to function, and I had to get used to the idea I would probably never see him again when he was completely better.

One night while I was contemplating this fact Pietro came over to sit on my bed. "You could come with me," he said.

"To the Avengers?" I asked.

"Yes. Please. I've grown fond of you," said Pietro with a grin.

"What am I a puppy?" I asked sarcastically turning away from him.

"Yes, an adorable lost one," he replied stroking my hair.

"Stop," I said.

He rested his hand on my shoulder. "To be very honest, I know you don't want to let me go," said Pietro lying down on the bed.

I turned to face him. "I don't want you to go," I admitted.

"I have to. I have Wanda there, and I'm not going to ask her to give up her life to run away with me again," said Pietro.

I nodded. "You can let me go, Pietro. I'll be fine in the shadows like I always am," I said.

"I can't let you go. You're like a..." he tried to find the right word.

I hoped to God the word was not "sister". "You're my best friend," he concluded.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll go with you... if you promise not to leave me alone once we're there," I said somewhat regretfully.

"I promise, Y/N. We go tomorrow. Goodnight," said Pietro so rapidly I hardly had time to process any of it.

He drew closer to me and slung his arm over my shoulder. "I'm not going to abandon you," he mumbled sleepily.

A tear slid down my face. I hated lying to him, telling him I would go. The truth is, I was leaving that night. I was just going to wait until he fell asleep then sneak out. That was the plan. That _was_ the plan until I awoke to Pietro pulling a shirt over his head. "What's going on?" I asked sleepily as I stretched.

"We're leaving remember?" answered Pietro.

"But... wait, what time is it?" I asked.

By this point I was really confused. "8:30" replied Pietro.

"In the morning!?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes. I know you're upset because you overslept..."

"You have no idea," I interjected.

"...but I packed everything. Well, we might need food, but you can provide that. How do you make things anyway? How  _did_ you get your powers? Wait, don't tell me. I want to find out with the rest of the Avengers," babbled on Pietro excitedly.

I wanted to punch myself in the face. The thing was, I had never slept more comfortably than last night with Pietro next to me. Ugh, that boy. That's probably why I ended up falling asleep and _over_ sleeping as well. I inhaled deeply and pulled myself out of bed. It looked like I was going to meet the Avengers after all, but with the way Pietro was smiling at me, I supposed I could do it for his sake.

* * *

The journey to the Tower was not far, and the security system was easy to manipulate. "How did you get past a fingerprint scan?" asked Pietro.

I turned to him grinning broadly, "Wanna find out?"

He made a disgusted face at me causing me to laugh. Once we were actually inside the building, the last thing we needed to do was to learn where the other Avengers actually were. I searched for a naïve enough person, and sure enough, there was a scared-looking little intern wandering about the floor. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where the Avengers are? I have this invite," I said pulling out a formal looking invitation out my pocket and handing it to the kid.

He looked at it for about three seconds before telling us they were on the 65th floor. "Thank you," I said.

"Did you just make up that invitation?" asked Pietro.

"Doing paper is easy," I replied stepping into an elevator with him.

When the elevator dinged, I could see the smile on Pietro's face. He slowly walked out, and I followed cowering behind him. He grasped my hand. The Avengers sat in a wide, airy room talking and laughing with each other over something when they caught sight of Pietro. Wanda stood up quickly. "You see him too?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," replied Stark, "Now he's gonna tell me who the hell he is."

"Wanda," said Pietro.

"Who are you?" demanded Wanda.

"It's me. Pietro," said Pietro standing stock-still in shock over seeing his sister again.

"Pietro's dead. If you know what's good for you, you will tell me who you are," said Wanda.

"Pietro Maximoff. Your brother. If you get killed, walk it off," said Pietro with a nervous laugh.

"It's not funny now tell us who you are and how you got up here," said Tony Stark.

The pieces of his suit began to assemble. Wanda's hands started glowing red. Nat's hand twitched towards a gun hidden under a table. "Wanda, remember when we were younger with Mama, and Uncle was over for dinner. Remember how he took that picture of us at the table eating. Remember how I look at that picture every day. I keep it with me at all times. Where is that picture now?" asked Pietro.

Wanda shook her head slowly. Tony looked quizzically at her. "I don't..."

"You don't know," said Pietro as he stuck his hand in his pocket, "You didn't find it on my body. The one detail that was forgotten. The picture is right here," said Pietro pulling the worn-looking picture from out his pocket.

Wanda's eyes began glistening with tears. "Read me. See if I'm lying," said Pietro.

"No, I can see it in your face. You're telling the truth. Pietro, it's really you," Wanda said running forward and throwing her arms around the boy.

When they parted, Pietro grabbed my hand again. "And this..." he said pulling me from my hiding place in back of him, "...is Y/N."

"Hey, you're the kid that brought his body onto the carrier," said Clint, "Boy, I can't wait to hear this one."

I grasped Pietro's hand tighter. 


	4. Gaining Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was glad Pietro was reconciled to the team, but I hadn't even passed inspection.

"Me neither. Y/N, you wanna tell everyone how you did it?" asked Pietro.

He let go of my hand and sat with the other Avengers staring at me. I felt a little disconcerted standing up there all by myself. "Um... well, I... Pietro, I can't do this," I said pleading with him using my eyes.

"Come sit next to me," he said.

I did quickly, and he wrapped an arm around my waist. "Now go on," he said.

"I gave you guys a fake body," I finally spit out.

"And how did you do that?" asked Tony.

"By using energy to replicate it," I replied.

"And where did you get this energy from?" asked Stark.

"From me," I replied looking back at him.

"From you," repeated Tony.

"That is correct," I said.

"How is it possible you can get energy from you?" asked Bruce Banner suddenly.

"I can absorb, create, and destroy energy," I responded.

Tony and Bruce began laughing uproariously. "Create and destroy energy? What, do you think I'm five? Pietro, who is this that you've brought home because I do not approve," said Stark still laughing.

"It's true," I replied, "I know it's against the laws of the universe to be able to create and destroy energy, but I can do it, and I do it to do things like this," I said.

After a moment, all eyes were on me. "What the..." said Steve.

Right in front of them I had created a replica of Cap's shield. "No, it's not vibranium. It's just iron. Vibranium is too complex to really make without spending tons of energy. I can make energy to bond atoms together... molecules together. It's my power," I said. 

"How'd you get it?" asked Tony.

Pietro's arm grew tighter around my waist. "I'm a mutant," I mumbled.

"A what?" asked Stark.

"A mutant! I'm a mutant... sort of," I said.

Stark sighed loudly. Wanda observed Pietro's arm that was around my waist. All of their eyes seemed to be on me and Pietro, and it made me uncomfortable. "So do Y/N and I get a room?" asked Pietro breaking the silence.

"Why? You don't look like you're in need of one, but I could be wrong..." started Tony.

"That's not what he meant. Come, Pietro, you can have the room next to mine," said Wanda pulling Pietro off the floor.

Pietro extended his free hand to me. "I don't know where she can sleep," said Wanda eyeing me coldly.

"Is there a vacant room next to mine?" asked Pietro.

"There's one across from yours," replied Wanda.

"She sleeps there," said Pietro turning to smile at me.

I looked away. Already I knew one hated me. This was going to be rough. Upon entering into my room, I realized it was huge with a bed, bathroom, TV, and computer. Basic necessities according to Stark. I sat down on the bed hoping that no more interrogations would happen. A few minutes later, there as a knock on the door. "It's me," said a voice with a familiar accent. I rushed to the door to open it. "Pietro," I said hugging him for all he was worth.

"Why the big hug?" he asked stunned.

"Because you're the only thing that can bring me peace right now. You're sister hates me, and everyone is suspicious of me. I... I have to leave. This isn't my life..." I said, but Pietro cut me off.

"Okay, first..." he said sliding through the door, "Wanda does not hate you. She loves you for bringing me back from the dead. She just is wary of how attached I've become to you. The others are only suspicious because you're new. That's normal," said Pietro pulling me onto the bed with him.

I took a deep breath. Maybe what Pietro said was true. "Anyway, the others the think you should start training tomorrow... and they've paired me up with you so you won't stick out like the sore thumb that you are," Pietro said with a smirk.

I shoved him playfully. "I'm not abandoning you, Y/N. I'll always be here," Pietro mumbled quietly in my ear.

His arm snaked its way across my shoulders. "I know, Pietro," I said softly laying my head on his shoulder.

I looked at him, and he looked back at me. "Y/N," he said.

"Yes, Pietro," I answered.

"Um... Stark's planning a party for tonight celebrating my return. Care to go?" he asked.

"Of course. For you," I replied.

Pietro started smiling, and I could tell he was thinking about something. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he snapped back to reality. He crawled off the bed and extended a hand to pull me up. "Then I'll see you at the party, Y/N," said making a stupid face as he said it.

I laughed, and he sped out the door. Then I realized, I had to make something to wear. I had nothing to wear to a party. I did not even really know what to wear at a party.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time I had made my resolve to go downstairs and join. Pietro had already asked four more times since he had first told me about the party if I was still going, and each time I had told him yes. I made myself a black dress. It was pretty simple. Three-quarter sleeve, came down just above my knees. The top of it sort of looked like one of those jackets where the sides sort of overlap, and bottom was looser like a skirt. A black belt went around the waist area. Hopefully, this was okay. I had been too afraid to ask Nat or Wanda what to wear to one of these things. In all the years I had been alive, I had never interacted with so many people let alone been to a party. I exhaled and put the dress on. I was glad I knew how to replicate cotton easily enough.

I stalked downstairs quietly hiding behind a wall but peeking out enough to see if I could find Pietro. He was all the way on the other side of the room, and I hoped he would still be able to spot me hiding in the shadows. He did. He sped over to the foot of the stairs and motioned for me to come down. I did apprehensively, but it was only then I noticed how much I stood out among everyone else. The other women wore tight dresses, and some of the dresses sparkled. My dress looked so stupid and old-fashioned, and maybe I should go... "You look beautiful, Y/N," said Pietro cutting off my thoughts.

"Oh. Um, thanks, Pietro," I said.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the sea of people. "Doctor Cho, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Helen Cho," said Pietro dragging me in front of a woman in a long black evening gown.

Natasha was there as well. "Nice to meet you," Helen Cho said shaking my hand.

"Yeah, Y/N might be staying with us for a while," said Nat.

"No, she _is_ staying with us... for as long as she wants" interjected Pietro.

Natasha shot Pietro a look. I let go of his hand and ran for the balcony which no one seemed to be enjoying. Pietro watched me run away before finally jogging over. He approached me on the balcony, and I wiped my tears before he could see them. "Y/N, Nat didn't mean..."

"I don't fit in anywhere, Pietro. I never have. I'm a mutant. I was _born_ like this. The Avengers don't even know my history. You don't even know my history," I said.

"And I don't need to," said Pietro, "You've been there for me, and I know you're not evil. All that mutant stuff or anything else doesn't really matter. I mean, Wanda and I were so strange to people as children, we're probably mutants too," said Pietro jokingly.

I looked at him for a minute. "Probably are," I muttered under my breath. "It's not just that, Pietro," I said aloud.

"And if you're ever ready to tell me what else is bothering you, I'm here for you," said Pietro a bit forcefully.

I was taken aback by his outburst. "I'm sorry, Y/N, I just don't know how to get it through that pretty little skull of yours," Pietro said looking at me with a smile.

I smiled back laughing quietly. I suddenly got a little serious. "Pietro, what are we?" I asked.

"Super-humans," he answered.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean, what are we to each other?" I asked.

Pietro thought for a moment leaning against the railing. "You're the girl who lives in the shadows, and I'm the boy who takes you out of them," he finally said.

"Pietro," I said.

"Yes..." he began, but before he could finish I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him roughly

I half-expected him to pull away, but he instead raised a hand to cup my cheek and pull he closer. He rested his other hand on my hip. When we did pull apart, he grinned at me and pulled me back inside. "Ah, there he is," Tony was saying.

He pulled Pietro onto the platform he was standing on. "To Pietro who managed to die and walk it off," Tony said raising a glass.

The crowd laughed then cheered, "To Pietro!"

"Wait!" shouted Pietro before they downed their drinks.

"Also to Y/N..." here he pulled me on the platform, "...who managed to put up with me for almost six months to make sure I had really walked it off."

"To Y/N!" the crowd cheered.

Pietro grabbed my hand and practically beamed at me. I beamed back wishing that whatever we had together would never end.

The next morning, I awoke in my room with my arm draped across Pietro's bare chest, and his arm wrapped protectively around me. He was still asleep, and I smiled at him. I remembered how we got here. The party had lasted much longer than expected, and afterwards, Pietro insisted on seeing that I was completely settled in my room. I went to the bathroom and found him passed out on the floor asleep so I woke him and told him he could crash in my room for the night. I was tracing patterns on his chest when a knock on the door startled me.

I decided to not awake Pietro and answered the door myself. Stark was standing outside. "Good morning..." I began quietly, but he grabbed my arm.

"Look, I don't know what you've pulled over Pietro, but you're pulling anything over the rest of us," said Stark as he led me down the hallway into the big, open room where I first met the Avengers.

I looked at him terrified. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said trying to wrench my hand free.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? I got an interesting call today. You know who it was from? Your parents. They've been worried sick about you ever since you disappeared about a year ago. Someone saw you at my party last night and tipped them off of your whereabouts," said Tony finally letting me go.

Only then did I take my eyes off his face and looked in front of me. There stood my parents. Their mouths erupted in a grin. "No. No, you don't understand. They're trying to destroy me. No. Stark, you can't," I said pleading.

My father pulled me away from Tony, and my mother hissed, "We've been worried sick about you. What have you been doing?"

All I could do by this point was cry. It was too much. I wanted to tell Stark what they had done to me, but I could not find my words. They began dragging me out the door. Only one coherent thing popped into my mind to say so I screamed it. "PIETRO!"

 


	5. Mutants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My parents had me again... and things were worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is the reason why it's rated teen.

I was shoved rather roughly in the back room of the huge private jet my parents owned. I cried out in pain, and my father spat at me. Energy surged to my hands, but my father only snarled. "Do it! Hurt me!" he shouted.

I retreated to a shadowy corner of the room, and my father left locking the door. I began crying again. There was nothing I could do. "Y/N, what are you doing?" asked a voice.

I lifted my head an looked around. "Behind you, sweetheart," said the voice.

I realized I was leaning against something. I sprang up and looked behind only to see Pietro staring back at me. "What the..." I began.

"I heard you yell. I ran out here and hid in the shadows where I knew you'd be. I'm kinda fast you know..." he joked.

"Pietro," I said sinking on the ground towards him, "We need to get out of here."

"Why? What are they doing to you besides taking you away from me?" asked Pietro stroking my hair.

"They're trying to..." I began, but the door slid open and the face of my mother appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Y/N, I see you've made a little friend," she said.

Pietro's arms pulled me close to him, and I could hear him practically growl. "Ooh, a little more than a friend I see. No bother, we'll just take you too," my mother said.

She aimed a tranquilizer dart gun at Pietro and I, but he super-sped out of the way. "Another mutant," said my mother.

"No, not a mutant. Enhanced," I said hoping she would not put him under any the tortures I was liable to receive.

"With such control over his..." she unexpectedly fired the dart gun, and the dart sunk into his neck, "...disability. Nope, I call mutant," she said.

Two of my parent's goons came in and dragged Pietro's body away from me. "I would say your turn but I know you'll come willingly... especially now that we've got him," said my mother.

About two hours later, the jet landed outside my parent's laboratory. They wasted no time in prodding me along inside. "Operating table," my father said waving me along.

I went tearing up along the way. All the feelings of anger, depression, and emptiness I had felt a year ago bubbled up as I walked the familiar hallway. "Lie down. Strap the middle piece for me," said my father grinning.

I wanted to smash his head in with a giant iron hammer, but something always kept me from doing it. "Ah, my strange little girl back where she belongs," said my father strapping down my arms, "The girl that kept your mother and I from ever trying again for children for fear of producing another mutant like you," he said strapping down my legs.

He pulled a knife out of a solution that sat in a jar. "No local anesthetic this time. You've not obeyed us," said my father carrying the knife over to the table.

He began pulling his gloves on. "No, please don't. The disinfectant stings," I pleaded.

My father laughed in return. He picked up the knife and cut into the skin of my arm. I screamed bloody murder in response. Without the anesthetic, the pain wasn't dulling. It was searing. The disinfectant burned through my arm like fire, and I broke out in a sweat. When the initial cut was made, my father than began collecting the dripping blood in jars and small vials. Two more deep cuts followed. They were deep enough so that they didn't cut a vein, but also so that the blood came out in a stream. My parents had decided that this was the most efficient way to collect my blood for study.

Thankfully, my father was much too occupied to collect any more blood so he bandaged my arm, and two of his little idiots carried me away to my room... or holding cell as it should have properly been called. I had no desire to see that place again. The place where I was cut off from the world because of my mutation, or what my parents like to call "my disability". I thought they would let me go at age eighteen, but they kept me locked up. They never gave up.

As I began my death march, I caught sight of Pietro. He was walking slowly in the opposite direction next to me. He looked beat up. Two black eyes, a bloody lip, and bruises around his wrists. Something snapped within me as I watched him. Energy poured out of my hands knocking out my guards. I shot two energy blasts at Pietro's. His eyes widened. "Come on, we gotta get out of here," I said grabbing his hand.

"What did they do to you?" asked Pietro with his eyes.

He picked me up as best he could and tried to run, but his strength was pretty low, and he ended up falling. "We're gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way," I said.

He put me down, and we began to run as fast as we could. I could see Pietro was healing up by the way he progressively started getting faster, but he would slow down as if he was straining himself. "There's an exit to the right!" I shouted.

We ran down an alley and were met up by five guards. The minute one laid eyes on Pietro, he punched him square in the face as if he did not look pretty bad already. Enraged, I let out as much energy as I could without wasting all of it, and the whole group of guards fell to the ground or ran away in shock. I dragged Pietro up from the ground, but I could feel myself growing weak. My wound was bleeding, and the bandage wrapped around it was coming undone. A huge blot of red replaced the white cloth on my arm. We continued running, and I realized something. It was too easy. I had to plan years before I could escape this hell-hole, yet so far we had only met up on five guards and could almost see the exit. "Pietro, let's walk," I said, "Something's suspicious."

When we got to door none other than my parents showed up smirking and clapping. "So you've got a little spunk now I see," said my mother.

I then knew why the guards were out there. They were a test to see what I would do. "You have a choice. You can kill us, or you can go BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" shouted my mother.

"No... I... I can't," I stammered.

I heard Pietro's breathing become less labored behind me. He was healing. If I could not get at my parents, Pietro would. "Can't what?" asked my father.

"Can't do both," I replied, "I can't go back there, but I can't... you're my parents. How can you treat me like this?" I asked half-stalling for Pietro and half-being sincere.

"You're not one of us. We're only trying to cure you of your condition," said my mother.

"But you've become obsessed. Can't you see you're hurting me? You're hurting him. I don't need to be cured. I'm perfectly fine," I pleaded.

"No, you're not. You're not normal. I don't know how it happened, but you're not like us. We never wanted something like this," hissed my mother.

"You don't love me?" I asked.

My mother furrowed her eyebrows. "I've never said..."

The door burst open then which took Pietro aback as he was all ready to attack by this point. I could see what looked like red flames around the fallen door and realized it was Wanda. Steve came in behind her looking around the area. "Okay, all clear. Let's go," he said to Pietro and me.

We stood there confused. "Hurry up! The place is gonna explode!" shouted Steve.

Pietro pulled me on his back, then carried Wanda in his arms, and flew out the room. Vision was at the entrance of the Quinjet which was outside my parent's lab. Pietro set Wanda down in front of Vision who immediately began checking if she was alright. Still in a daze, I stood there staring at the laboratory... my home... sort of. From around the corner, I could see Tony in his suit flying out towards the Quintjet with Thor jumping ahead. "Get on board!" shouted Hawkeye from within.

Pietro and I rushed on board, and I saw Nat at the controls. "You didn't see any more of those idiot guards around?" asked Nat.

I shook my head no, and she nodded. Banner was inside the jet with some medical supplies just in case anything was broken or wounded. He immediately began getting supplies for the huge wound on my arm. Steve had finally gotten on board along with everyone else. The ship started to lift when I saw the building blow up, and I fainted.

* * *

I woke up to Pietro and Wanda and standing over me in Banner's lab. My arm was as good as new, and I did not feel dizzy. "What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted. It was a combination of stress, shock, and blood loss. I'm surprised you lasted that long. You were running on pure adrenaline," replied Bruce.

I remembered the building exploding then asked, "Where are my parents?"

"We don't know. Our main priority was destroying that place and any so-called "research" they had done on you. It was for the safety of any other mutants... like the Maximoffs here," said Bruce waving his hand towards them.

"We're apparently half-mutants, and our father is some man called Magneto. The only reason we survived Strucker's experiments is because his experiments made our mutant genes expressed," explained Wanda.

"Oh. I'm not alone in the world," I said managing a weak smile.

Just then, the door slid open to reveal Tony Stark. Pietro had been stroking my hair until he laid eyes on him. Wanda and I both squeezed his hands to calm him down. "Y/N, if you could find it in your heart in a million years to forgive me, you'd be too kind," said Tony approaching me slowly, but also avoiding Pietro's death stare.

"I forgive you," I replied.

"What?" exclaimed Pietro.

I shot a look, and he fell silent. "I forgive you because I can't let myself be eaten up by hated. It becomes an obsession, and an obsession is what my parents developed with me... I never want to develop something like that... over anything," I said.

I felt some of the tension Pietro had built up in himself relax. "I don't know what my mother was gonna say to me. Whether it was going to be that she did love me or didn't, but I know one thing. What all of you did back there was more love than I have ever experienced in my life. Thank you for that," I said.

"Don't... don't thank me," replied Tony looking away.

"Why did you come to get me?" I asked.

"Pietro ran after you so we had to find out where he went," began Wanda.

"And I found out about the lab and did a little research and hacking to find out much more than I wanted to know," continued Stark.

"We couldn't just leave you there. You're part of the family now," said Bruce.

"Family," I repeated so quietly only Pietro, (who was the closest to me), heard it.

"We had to destroy it. There's others like you parents out there, and they can't have the information that your parents had about you," said Tony.

"And now Pietro," added Wanda.

I nodded with tears filling my eyes. "You... you consider me family?" I asked.

"Yes, Y/N. You are part of the family now. Personally, I think you're a Maximoff.... and judging by the way Pietro is looking at you, you could very well become one," said Wanda eyeing her brother who hadn't stopped staring at me since about five minutes ago.

"Huh?" he asked coming out of stupor.

Everyone laughed.

I ended up joining the Avengers and stopped living in the shadows fighting always alongside Pietro and Wanda. To date, the last time I ever even caught wind of my parents was the day the Avengers blew up the lab. That was three years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, one more chapter left!


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years ago, I had stopped living in the shadows.

I ran into the room we usually had breakfast in. My feet skidded on the floor, and I scanned the place for Pietro. "Pietro!" I shouted when I finally spotted him.

"Y/N, what's wrong?" he asked speeding over to me, "You didn't throw up again did you?" he said placing a hand on my cheek.

I involuntarily leaned into his touch. "Um, no. I just... wow, this is harder than I thought," I said.

"Come on, say it! Say it! Say it!" chanted Tony causing all the other Avengers to begin joining in.

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted over the din of noise.

Everyone fell silent. Pietro looked at me with wide eyes. He backed away a bit. "Wha- what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Don't worry, Y/N, this is completely normal. He'll come around to it in about three... two.." counted down Clint.

"Oh... You... Y/N, this is the happiest moment of my life!" exclaimed Pietro lifting me in the air and spinning me around.

I laughed, and he did too. "I'm gonna be a father!" he announced to the other Avengers.

"No one cares about that, Pietro. The important thing is I'm going to be an aunty," said Wanda giving me a hug.

She turned to look at Vision after she let go. "A baby. Isn't that wonderful, Vision?" she said her eyes quite literally sparkling.

Vision looked genuinely scared as if someone had threatened to rip out his infinity stone and force him to swallow it, but he managed to stammer out, "Con- congratulations."

For a while Wanda kept staring at me then realizing what she was doing explained, "Oh, I'm just trying to see if I can hear it. Consciousness forms before anything else," she said before going back to her spot beside Vision who looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. You're so excited about this... event," he said.

"Oh, I just love babies," said Wanda causally.

Vision gulped, and Thor snickered. "Alright, so tell me one thing... maybe a couple things. When was the baby made? Where was it made? How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Don't spare me the details. Tell me all of it," said Tony to Pietro.

Pietro smiled and his face turned red. "We've been married for three months now... it's... uh, kind of hard to pinpoint exactly the last time we've... especially if you know how she is. She's like a..."

"Pietro!" I exclaimed slapping him forcefully.

He turned and kissed me earning an "aww" from all the Avengers. "We must begin to plan ahead. Perhaps later on, I should bring the child when he is of age to Asgard so he can learn to be worthy... not as worthy as me, but worthy nonetheless," said Thor.

"No, Pietro and Y/N have been living with me for some time..." started Clint.

"You did it in Clint's house?" interjected Tony.

Pietro and I did not answer causing Clint shoot us a dark look. "No," said Pietro with a smirk, "Besides, we live in an off section that we built just for us," continued Pietro wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"They should stay here where the child will be taken care of properly. After all, there is a chance it could be a mutant like its parents and would therefore require protection from unwanted persons," said Bruce.

I looked at Pietro. "I didn't think of that," I whispered.

"Don't. Our child has the Avengers as family. We are its parents! Nothing will harm it," whispered back Pietro moving his arm so he could he could rub his hand up and down my arm.

"I'll train him to defend himself," suggested Steve.

"I'll train him with weapons instead of just a shield," suggested Rhodes.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'll train _her_ to kick all of your lousy butts," said Nat, "We Eastern European women know how to bring it," she said looking at Wanda.

They exchanged a grin. "You know, if it is a boy..." began Tony putting a hand on Pietro's shoulder.

I was glad to see Pietro not flinch when he did that. "... all you have to worry about is him getting hurt from trying to impress his friends by jumping off a cliff or sneaking girls into the Avengers tower when no one is watching, but if it's a girl, they're cool. They're your little princess, you know. They just grow up, and start getting concerned about they look, and friends, and BOYS, and then they get their periods. You've already experienced women on their periods. Just imagine, 'Dad, you didn't buy me enough pads. What? You don't love me?'," fake-whined Tony.

"Stop scaring Pietro with that absolute and utter nonsense," I said smacking Tony out of the way.

The rest of the day was spent planning my schedule, and how I would accommodate my training with my pregnancy. Also, it was decided that Pietro and I should remain at the Avengers tower in the most fortified section we could stay in as our baby did need to be protected after it was born. Wanda began criticizing Pietro on everything he was doing wrong. "Pietro, if she asks you for a ham sandwich, a chicken sandwich won't do," she said slapping him on the shoulder.

"Ow, Sister, when did you get so violent?" asked Pietro holding his shoulder looking like a hurt puppy.

"Do you remember when you stole my doll when we were seven?" asked Wanda.

Pietro looked frightened. Genuinely frightened.

* * *

 

It's night now. I'm lying with Pietro in our bed at the Avengers tower. I'm wearing one of my camisoles and a pair of his new boxers which he says he hates when I do that, but he so secretly loves it. He's lying there in nothing but his underwear and Adidas shorts because he's become addicted to the brand. Adidas should pay him. I reach over to touch him, but he pulls me towards him. "What?" I ask because he is looking at me so intensely lovingly I feel like I'm going to burst.

"Wow," he says still staring.

"What?" I ask again.

"I love you so much, Y/N. Like, I _love_ you. Right now, you are the only thing on my mind. It's like nothing else is as important or even close to being important as you right now. Also... I've never been more attracted to you in my life," says Pietro.

If there was only one thing I could tell Pietro I like about him, it would be his bluntess. I understand what he means. "It's normal for some fathers to feel that way about the mothers of their children," I say.

"Yeah, Clint told me this would happen," Pietro mutters.

I lay my head on his chest, and he grins. Actually grins. Like a kid with a crush grins. "Get over it soon, will ya? I kinda like 'I'm Pietro, and I'm the cockiest, hottest dude to ever set foot on this earth, and this is my hot, amazing, wonderful, beautiful wife' more than 'cuddles and hugs Pietro'," I say tracing patterns on his chest.

He turns so that we are facing sideways and wraps me in his arms. He starts pressing small kisses on my neck and murmurs things to me in his native language. "Yay, my regular Pietro's back!" I say trying to keep my voice level because when he kisses me there... honey, it's on.

"How do you feel living outside the shadows?" asks Pietro suddenly.

"Great. After all, I found my family here," I say turning to face him.

He sighs, and I get distracted by the rise and fall of his chest. "I love you, madwoman," says Pietro yawning.

"I love you too, freak," I reply.

"What powers do you think our baby will have?" asks Pietro.

"The power to create things by running around rapidly while using telekinesis to bring the parts together," I reply.

Pietro laughs quietly at that and draws me closer to him again. For some reason this time, I want him to be "cuddle and hugs Pietro". "Never go back to the shadows again, Y/N," he mumbles into my hair.

"Not while I have you... and not while I have my family," I reply thinking about how I love every minute of my new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying it so far?


End file.
